thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Loric Entity
"I am me. I am the source." '-Legacy, ''The Fate of Ten '''The Entity, also known as "Legacy" by Ella, is an omnipotent being. It resided in every known portion of the universe, lying dormant in some celestial locations, and being awakened in others. It has mostly been seen on Earth, where it has most recently been awakened, or on Lorien, where it was awakened over twenty thousand years ago. There is a history behind this being on many worlds, and it is called by different names on each. Lorien Before the Entity was awakened by the Loric species, their planet was dying. The Loric cleared away the harmful factors of their planet. Many years later, the Elders discovered the Phoenix Stones, which they used to awaken the Entity, which was later known as Lorien. Over time, the ecosystem began to heal, the Chimærae were called out of hiding, and the Entity awakened the Legacies within the Garde as well. Millennia later, the planet was annihilated, and the Elders hid it away to a refuge at the planet's core. It waits there, dormant once more, hibernating. It will remain that way until awakened again on Lorien. Mogadore Back thousands of years ago, Mogadore once had the Entity residing in it as well. When Setrákus Ra was banished from Lorien, he hid away on Mogadore. Using the energy within that planet, he progressed Mogadore with science, technology, and magic. He called it the Gift. Over hundreds of years, Setrákus Ra harvested so much of this energy that the planet grew absent of it completely. The environment collapsed, and the flora and fauna died out. All that remains of life on Mogadore are Trueborn survivors or Vatborn creations of monstrous beasts and Mogadorian soldiers. Without even a spark of this energy left to awaken, Mogadore cannot be restored. Earth Earth, despite environmental changes, had the energy remaining dormant inside of the planet for a long time. Because the Loric left the Humans to their own fate, they did not awaken the Entity there, and built a chamber for humanity to do so independently. This Sanctuary was built in Calakmul, Mexico. Humanity never awakened it. They forgot about the Loric over thousands of years, and sank back to the way they were before extraterrestrial influence from either Loric or Mogadorians: to the war, greed, and ignorance. However, recently the Entity has been awakened. So far, certain humans, now known as Human Garde, have been granted Legacies. This energy spread, and Earth's environment changed, the planet slowly healing itself. Trivia * There is a location on Earth built by the Elders to help the Humans awaken the Entity, known as the Sanctuary. * As depicted on the walls of the Sanctuary, the energy is everywhere in the universe. * Mogadore is the only planet not to have the glow of the energy, as it was probably all stripped away by Setrákus Ra. * The Entity thinks of the Loric as its children. * The Entity has no name. * The Entity does not see itself as a god, but still acts like one, as it does not condone senseless acts of violence but will do little to intervene, believing everything to be a certain fate of the universe and not judging what smaller, less advanced species, like the Loric, Humans, and Mogadorians, do. * The Entity sees Legacies as its gifts, and says the term "Legacy" is only the way the Loric decided to understand its gifts. This implies that there are, or were, other extraterrestrial civilizations possessing abilities similar to Legacies. * The Entity can grant power directly from its source, which augments the user's abilities, such as Ella's Telepathy. However, these are temporary, and quickly fade away less than a week later. Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Loric Category:The Fate of Ten Category:United As One Category:Loric Ally